Call Me
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: Another "when Seto met Joey" story? Almost. It is ten years after they met. Joey is a waiter and Seto is toasting his success. Wait. You still haven't heard what makes this story different. It is Roland's point of view! Seto Kaiba's right hand man and his wish for his boss's complete happiness.


Call Me

Roland's point of view.

sjsjsjsj

I was escorting Mr. Kaiba to his dinner party with his top executives. They had another successful launch. Mr. Kaiba is friendlier these days. Those tense days that gave me these gray hairs appear to be over. Mr. Kaiba has learned to relax at last, and his employees are reaping the benefits. I don't mean it was so very bad to work for Mr. Kaiba, we were compensated for the trouble. And we did make the best gaming equipment in the world, which gives a person a certain amount of pride. Even one such as me, a lowly chief of security, can hold his head up high.

It has been ten years since he has taken over for old Mr. Kaiba. And Kaiba Corp. is stronger than ever, even in this poor economy. Even when he came out we didn't suffer for long. He has some friends and Young Mr. Kaiba has taken over the American branch. It seems Mr. Mokuba has a serious girlfriend. The silly little blond girl, who used to fancy Mr. Muto, has grown up into a lovely young lady. If Mr. Kaiba could only find himself someone to love, I would be completely satisfied.

I checked the private room and stepped aside for the gentlemen and ladies. Drinks soon followed and they toasted. Mr. Kaiba looked happy and relaxed. The waiter approached and was startled when he saw me. He looked into the room and blanched when he saw Mr. Kaiba. He closed his eyes, took a breath and forced a smile on his face. He made a slight bow to me and turned to introduce himself to his customers. There was a lack accent to his crisp way of speaking. Something told me this was wrong. I searched my memory for a young blond man, around Mr. Kaiba's age, who would be disturbed by Mr. Kaiba being there. The most important part, being his recognition of me. It wasn't long before I came up with the name of Mr. Joseph Wheeler. Mr. Wheeler quickly collected their orders and left. There was a blush on his cheeks, but I didn't think it was out of anger. Mr. Kaiba didn't even look up from the menu. However, the secretaries were giggling about the cuteness of the waiter. Mr. Kaiba took an interest in the discussion, he seemed thoughtful. When Mr. Wheeler returned with the appetizers, he avoided Mr. Kaiba's eyes. This gave Mr. Kaiba time to look him over. He smiled and when Mr. Wheeler left, the secretaries teased him.

"Mr. Kaiba, you like the waiter too?"

"I always did."

They squealed, and he continued:

"I don't think he would be interested in you girls."

"You mean he is playing for your team? Aw, unfair."

This was followed by more giggles.

"We know Mr. Kaiba's type now."

The ladies watched their boss and Mr. Wheeler as the evening progressed. Mr. Wheeler continued to avoid his eyes, Mr. Kaiba continued to study him, and the secretaries continued to giggle. The dinner came to an end and the ladies made sure their boss had some alone time with the cute waiter. Mr. Kaiba placed his credit card in the holder and a blushing Mr. Wheeler took it. Mr. Kaiba took out the tip and one of his business cards. I had to smile at that. He scribbled a note on the back, my smile grew. This card was tucked into the tip and I melted into the background. Mr. Wheeler returned and Mr. Kaiba signed the slip. He looked up and said:

"When are you going to look at me Wheeler?"

Mr. Wheeler startled and said:

"I didn't want to start anything, Kaiba, I like this job."

Mr. Kaiba smirked and said:

"Fair enough. I have something for you."

He pulled out the tip and Mr. Wheeler automatically took it. Mr. Kaiba closed his hand over Mr. Wheeler's, keeping him from leaving. With his free hand, he tipped Mr. Wheeler's chin up. The two young men stared at each at each other for a full minute.

"You are still as attractive as you were then." Said Mr. Kaiba

Mr. Wheeler was too dumbfounded to reply. Mr. Kaiba let him go and walked down the hall to chat with the owner. As I still had him in my sights, I hesitated and watched. Mr. Wheeler opened the 20% tip and saw the card and smiled. He turned the card over and on it was the words: "Call Me" and Mr. Kaiba's personal cell number. Mr. Wheeler's smile widen and his blush deepen. He kissed the word "Me" and carefully placed the card in his pocket. The young man disappeared to the kitchen and I returned to Mr. Kaiba's side. Mr. Kaiba said:

"He seemed to be pleased."

"I believe Mr. Wheeler will be contacting you soon, Mr. Kaiba."

I have the privilege of knowing Mr. Kaiba since he was twelve years old and we exchanged understanding looks.

"See to it that Wheeler's name is added to the 'allow entry' list at Kaiba Corp. and the mansion."

"Consider it done, sir."

We left the restaurant and I saw him safely home. Mr. Wheeler was added to both lists before we reached the mansion.

sjsjsjsj

Please review.


End file.
